wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Cyprus
Cyprus is Heracles' younger brother in the manga series, Hetalia, and the Tea Leaves series. He is a minor character in the former and the personification of Cyprus. Appearance and Personality Appearance Cyprus has shaggy hair which is notably longer on his right side (left from the audience perspective), seemingly referring to the peninsula on the northeast part of the island. The subtle curl in the center of his forehead seems to have waned since his earlier designs. His official color scheme has yet to be released, but his eyes and hair appear dark. A rough chibi sketch depicts him wearing a baggy t-shirt, pants and an earring. Personality Three years prior to his manga debut, his only appearance was on the drama CD "Axis Powers Hetalia: The CD" in the track The Flag of Cyprus. In that track, he is shown to be a very expressive and polite young man, who is very much a peace-lover. A Mediterranean nation who was once under the control of Sadık and Arthur, he is now fought over by both Heracles and Sadık, though he hopes that they will be able to reach a resolution and get along someday. He openly scolds them for fighting. Despite the fact that his younger brother, Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus, wants to break away from him, Cyprus still engages in dialogue with him, much to the annoyance of Heracles. His appearance in volume 4 reinforces that Heracles and Sadık's rivalry is one thing that will frequently make him break his peaceful manner and become agitated. He is a bed-wetter, and apparently pees in the shape of the Cyprus island. Character notes reveal that he is cool, composed, and easy-going, but is "quite busy" due to Sadık and Heracles' arguing. During the Christmas 2011 event, he reveals that he loves the special atmosphere of the holiday and states that he is inexplicably in a cheerful mood. Back Story Cyprus first appeared in the independent drama CD Axis Powers Hetalia: The CD. In The Flag of Cyprus segment, he raises his flag and has a conversation with one of his citizens, an old woman, about it. He is approached by Sadık, who requests that he leave Heracles and move in with himself and TRNC. Heracles and Sadık begin fighting over Cyprus, escalating to the point where Cyprus snaps and yells at them, explaining that he doesn't belong to either of them and that his flag was made in hopes that there would be peace between the Greeks and Turks one day. They momentarily stop fighting but, after Sealand reignites the scuffle, Cyprus calls them idiots and leaves. Cyprus appears in Turkey&! asking Heracles why he can't find a way to get along with Sadık. After pressing the issue, Cyprus asks if there has ever been a time they have had fun together, and is surprised to learn that they once had fun in a bathhouse together. Cyprus, voiced by Toshiki Kurosawa, debuts in the the episode Turkey&!, which adapts the volume 4 chapter of the same name. He is rendered with brown hair and green eyes. Cyprus urges Heracles to befriend Sadık and asks if they have ever enjoyed one another's company. Storyline History Tea Leaves and Opal Necklaces Cyprus helps Heracles summon Dionysus to defeat the Woman in Red. He was tasked with keeping the Greek man awake no matter what. After the preparation for the summoning spell was complete, Cyprus asks Sadık to look after Heracles from here on out. Relationships Heracles Karpusi Main Article: Heracles Karpusi Cyprus is close with Heracles, and it is mentioned that he was raised by Heracles' mother. As a result, Heracles will get into fights with Sadık over matters involving TRNC, which annoys Cyprus, who encourages Heracles to try and get along with Sadık. Sadık Adnan Main Article: Sadık Adnan While it has been mentioned that Sadık changed Cyprus's diapers growing up, Cyprus doesn't really know how to deal with Sadık, to the point where he'll ask TRNC to "take the old man away". Sadık wants Cyprus to come live with him and TRNC, in hopes that this will help TRNC grow up. Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus The immediate relationship of the two Cypriot brothers is not thoroughly explored. While Heracles is antagonistic toward TRNC in the audio drama, Cyprus does not partake in these interactions. In turn, TRNC openly dislikes Heracles' ideals and beliefs, but does not direct hostility toward Cyprus. That Cyprus wishes Sadık and Heracles to get along may suggest that Cyprus and TRNC harbor no hatred for one another. Trivia * Cyprus follows the pattern established by characters such as Wang Ja Long, Lin Yi Ling, and Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus as his appearance in a drama CD predates any manga or anime appearances. However, aside from a single blog chibi sketch, he was the only one who didn't receive an official character design until his volume 4 appearance. * Although Cyprus wasn't featured in any of the comic panels, during the 2011 Halloween event Himaruya posted on his blog a concept sketch of his potential costume (holding a magic carpet) with a severely different hairstyle design. Currently there is no explanation as to why this change was made, but it was proven to be temporary as he was drawn normally in the 2011-12 Christmas Event shortly after. * His canon bed-wetting habit as well as his peeing in the shape of his island are both jokes inspired by the design of the Cypriot flag, as it features a graphic of the island in yellow, isolated on white. Although historically yellow was selected to represent the name of the country, which is derived from the word "Copper" in Greek, the gag suggests that it resembles a pee stain. * Contrary to fan speculation, both Cyprus and TRNC do not share the unique hair curl of Heracles and Turkey (though in a rough sketch TRNC did have one on the top of his head). This could be due to the island's historical exposure to the other cultural influences of neighboring countries, such as Egypt. Source * http://hetalia.kitawiki.net/index.php?title=Cyprus Category:Characters Category:Tea Leaves Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human